Collection OS: Digimon La Revolución Olímpica -La Amenaza de Arkadimon
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Esta es una Colleción De One Shots [OS] de personajes relacionados directa o indirectamente con mis fics Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica, o Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon. Por ello, los personajes seran variados, y las historias y tramas diferentes (ya sea amor, aventura, drama)
1. OS 1- La Fuga

Bueno, esta es una Colleción De One Shots [OS] de personajes relacionados directa o indirectamente con mis fics Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica, o Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon. Por ello, los personajes seran variados, y las historias y tramas diferentes (ya sea amor, aventura, drama)

La razón de la publicación es que al ver la actividad de foros Dz de escribir OS en un día (Daily Writes), me anime a escribir unos cuantos… (eso sí, no se piensen que voy a publicar diariamente, ni nada por el estilo)

No creo que se suban de tono (solo alguno con Lilithmon como mucho, y tampoco será para tanto) Así pues, lo califico como T, por si acaso (m sería excesivo)

Comencemos por el primero, un OS titulado…

* * *

><p><strong>La fuga:<strong>

**Queenchessmon/Bishopchessmon White**

**Drama**

Tras enterarse de la fátidica noticia, y hablar directamente con los implicados, Queenchessmon no pudo aguantarlo más. Estaba al borde del colapso. Una cosa era que Seraphimon rompiera con ella de mutuo acuerdo, tal y como ella pensaba; y otra cosa muy diferente era que la dejara por otra. Aquello era un ataque a su orgullo y una deshonra para su estirpe.

Su padre la había dicho que no se preocupara, y que pronto la noticia de la ruptura de la princesa con el ángel se olvidaría. Además, la había asegurado en múltiples ocasiones que aquella relación no duraría; que no era bueno mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Y eso era justo lo que estaban haciendo Seraphimon y Ophanimon.

Sin embargo, la princesa sabía perfectamente que su padre sólo decía aquello para tratar de consolarla. Y la verdad es que no funcionaba.

Sumado al remolino de sentimientos que la embargaban, y dejando a un lado la tristeza, estaba la culpa. El Reino de Chess era ahora la comidilla del momento. Todo el Mundo Digital esperaba que algún día Seraphimon y Queenchessmon se casaran. Sin embargo, aquel sueño no iba a ser posible. Había decepcionado a todos aquellos que habían creido en ella. También había decepcionado a su padre. Al fin y al cabo, él fue quien seleccionó a Seraphimon entre una gran lista de candidatos para que fuera su pretendiente.

Además, se encontraba perdida. No sabía que hacer. Hasta el momento, los días habían ido pasando, y ella, se había encerrado en su habitación, sola, pensando. Sólo permitía el paso a su padre, o a aquellos sirvientes encargados de traerla la comida. Y la verdad es que se estaba cansando de no hacer nada: su vida no podía detenerse sólo por una rupturo. Por mucho que doliese… no podía detenerse.

Pero tampoco sabía que hacer… Lo único que tenía claro es a quíen debía acudir, para pedir un consejo objetivo… Bishopchessmon…

No había encontrado el momento idóneo para acudir a él: siempre estaba enclaustrado en la capilla de la iglesia, confesando a aquellos habitantes del Reino de Chess que lo solicitasen, o cumpliendo el resto de sus funciones clericales. El resto de su tiempo lo dedicaba en su función de consejero del rey.

Aquella noche, decidió escaparse a escondidas e ir a visitarle a la iglesa, aquella construcción tan sobria, de piedra, pegada al castillo. A Queenchessmon no le gustaba estar en la iglesia por el ambiente tétrico y lúgubre que ofrecía el lugar. Los bancos vacios de noche tomaban un aire siniestro. Y aquellas velas y candelabros esparcidos por las paredes y por el techo, tampoco ayudaban a crear un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Lo único realmente bello eran las vidrieras, las cuales parecía que iban a romperse en las noches en las que hacía mucho viento.

Cuando la luna se puso en el cielo, salió de su habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus movimientos sigilosos la permitieron salir del castillo sin ser vista. La verdad era que tenía mucha práctica: solía salir de la habitación de noche, sin ser percibida con bastante frecuencia.

Llamó a la puerta de madera de la iglesia. No había ningún alma por aquellos lares. La princesa pudo apreciar los pesados pasos del obispo acercandose la puerta.

-Eres tú…- dijo nada más abrir la puerta. Estaba sorprendido. No esperaba visita a esas hoas, y menos de ella.

Queenchessmon apartó a Bishopchessmon del marcó de la puerta y entró en la capilla, directa al confesonario.

-¿Quieres confesarte?- preguntó él, confuso.

-Quiero pedirte consejo.- respondio ella. – Pero que todo lo que hablemos quede entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.- respondió él, entrando en el confesonario. -¿Sobre que me querías pedir consejo?- preguntó Bishopchessmon.

-Oh, venga Bishopchessmon, no te hagas el tonto.- respondió ella. –Si mi padre te tiene de consejero, será por algo…-

-¿Quieres que te aconseje sobre tus problemas amorosos? Sobre eso no puedo ayudarte Queenchessmon. Como comprenderas, mis votos me hacen ver "el amor" de otra forma, muy diferente a la tuya.- declaró él. Ciertamente, estaba asqueado. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que aconsejar a una cría sobre sus problemas sentimentales.

-No me refería exactamente a eso.- contestó Queenchessmon.- Mi corazón sanará cuando tenga que sanar.- dijo ella. Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla. No estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.- Me refiero, a qué he de hacer para que todo pase; para que se olviden de mí, y de mi Reino.-

Entoncés, Bishopchessmon tuvo una genil idea: una genial y malvada idea.

-Vete Queenchessmon.-

-¿Quieres que me vaya ya? ¿Si no has respondido a mi pregunta?- dijo ella extrañada.

-Vete lejos, Queenchessmon. Alejate el reino al que has avergonzado, hasta que las cosas sigan su curso.-

Queenchessmon comenzó a captar el mensaje que Bishopchessmon la estaba mandando.

-"Si me marchó, nadie más se preguntará nada sobre mi ruptura. Dejaran de acosar a mi reino, dejaran de acosar a mi padre…"- pensaba ella. Otra lágrima comenzó a recorrerle la mejilla. –"Ya nadie sentira vergüenza por mi culpa. Y ya nadie se apiadará de mí. Nunca más… nunca más..."-

-Tu culpa desaparecera, y nadie podrá reprocharte nada.- prosiguió Bishopchessmon. El obispo seguía hablando, pero ella estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos…

-Me marcharé. Esta misma noche.- anunció ella, cortando el monologo que Bishpchessmon estaba desarrollando.

-Muy bien.- dijo él, complacido.- Has tomado la decisión correcta.-

-Con una condición.- añadió ella. Bishopchessmon frunció el ceño.- Mi padre no debe saber que yo he estado aquí. No debe enterarse bajo ningún concepto de nuestra charla.-

Bishopchessmon asintió.

-Jamás se enterará de nada. Te lo prometo.- la cogió de las manos, y la dejó marcharse a sus aposentos. Había conseguido lo que quería: Queenchessmon, la princesita del Reino de Chess, se marcharía para no volver. El debilitamiento del reino sería nminente, y él estaría ahí para levantarlo: Kingchessmon sin su querida hija no era nada.

Queenchessmon hizo rapidamente la maleta. Metió todo lo necesario e imprescindible. Cogió a su querida planta con un brazo, y con el otro, comenzó a tirar de la pesada maleta. Tenía muchas cosas necesarias.

Abandonó su cuarto y dejando la ventana abierta y la puerta cerrada con llave. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió del castillo. Atravesó todo el pueblo, y llegó hasta la muralla. Se aseguró de que las Rockchessmon que custodiaban la muralla no la vieran salir por la puerta principal. En ella, dejó colgada una pequeña nota:

-"Pápa, siento tener que dejarte de esta forma. Pero más es mi pesar por todo lo que me esta sucediendo. Si alguna vez vuelvo a este reino… te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ser la mejor hija que jamás hayas tenido. Hasta entonces, adiós."- decía. Con aquella frase, Queenchessmon acababa de sentenciar su destino.

Echó a correr. En aquel momento no sabía a dónde dirigirse, ni a quien pedir ayuda; pero la daba igual. Iba a enmendar su pasado: iba a caer en el olvido.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos aquellos que no sepais quienes son los protagonistas de este O<strong>S:

**-Queenchessmon:** es la hija de Kingchessmon (rey de Chess) y por tanto, princesa del reino de Chess. Tuvo un romance con Seraphimon (muy largo) pero este la dejo repentinamente por Ophanimon. Y se fugó. (en este OS se narra el por qué de la fuga)

**-Bishopchessmon (White):** Obispo y Consejero del Reino de Chess. Creo que está bien descrito en el OS.

Bueno, este es el primer OS, espero que les haya gustado. Además, espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	2. OS 2- El Encargo

Bueno, este es un One Shot algo más ligados a Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica. Ya que Vulcanusmon apenas ha tenido protagonista en el Fanfic, decidí hacer este OS sobre una idea que me rondaba por la cabeza…

* * *

><p><span><strong> El Encargo <strong>

**Vulcanusmon y ¿? –lo descubrireis al final del OS-**

La forja de Vulcanusmon, situada en un volcán de la costa del continente Server, siempre había sido el centro de la actividad siderúrgica y armamentística del Mundo Digital. -"Y lo continuará siendo."- le gustaba pensar a Vulcanusmon, su orgulloso dueño y miembro de los Olímpicos: los encargados de gobernar el Digi-Mundo en aquellos tiempos.

En su forja, Vulcanusmon tenía montada toda una cadena de montaje, en la que sus eficientes empleados, los Asuramon y los Octomon, trabajaban la mayor partedel día, construyendo toda clase de artefactos, chismes y cachivaches, así como armas: el producto más demandado.

El olímpico no solo se encargaba de revisar el trabajo de sus empleados; sino también de elaborar sus propios proyectos. Sólo unos pocos afortunados podían decir que el mismísimo Vulcanusmon había elaborado para ellos una espada, una pistola, una máquina o cualquier otro pedido que le hubieran hecho; puesto que Vulcanusmon era muy exigente a la hora de aceptar sus encargos. La mayor parte de su tiempo, lo empleaba elaborado ostentosa joyería para su esposa, Venusmon; y sólo aceptaba aquellos pedidos que le llamaran la atención, o bien supusieran un reto para él.

Sin embargo, jamás se encontró con un encargo como aquel…

Se lo había encargado un digimon de lo más extravagante, al que no había visto nunca antes de que éste realizase su pedido. Sin embargo, Vulcanusmon tenía la extraña sensación de haber oido hablar de él.

Había irrumpido en la forja sin previo aviso, cosa que estaba prohibida: a Vulcanusmon no le gustaba que nadie le molestase mientras estaba trabajando. Habia superado la seguridad, y había entrado directo como una bala al despacho del olímpico, sin que ninguno de los Octomons ni los Asuramon pudieran detenerle.

Él olímpico se giro, todavía con el soplete en la mano, y observó al demonio, enfurecido. Era una figura negra y esbelta, atabiada con una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros de cuero ceñidos; por los que se asomaba una afilada cola de serpiente. Su cara estaba tapada casi completamente por una máscara morada; dejando solamente apreciar sus tres ojos verdes, su dentadura perfecta y su cabello rubio, corto y puntiagudo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Vulcanusmon, con desdén. Estaba furioso. Le habá interrumpido mientras acababa los pendientes para su querida Venusmon. Sin embargo, no quería entablar combate dentro de su también querida forja.

-Mi nombre no es importante.- contestó él, con una sonrisa pícara. Se ajustó el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el brazo, subiendolo hasta la altura del hombro.

Vulcanusmon le miró directamente a los ojos. Los dos ojos frontales del demonio le miraban fijamente a los suyos, mientras que el tercero, que se encontraba un poco más arriba, permanecía cerrado; ausente.

El demonio abrió su tercer ojo de improvisto.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Vulcanusmon. La verdad era que no le interesaba.

-Reparamé esto.- respondió, sacandose del bolsillo de la cazadora sus dos pistolas.- Las necesito para mañana.-

Vulcanusmon las contempló desde dónde se encontraba: sin duda alguna, estaban rotas. Era más, estaban destrozadas. Parecía como si un digimon muy grande las hubiera pisado, y vuelto a pisar hasta destrozarlas.

-Aquí no se hacen reparaciones.- contestó Vulcanusmon. -¿Cómo han acabado así?- preguntó, con algo más de interés.- Están destrozadas… Han debido de sufrir un gran impacto.-

-Una pelea contra un Spinnomon que salió mal.- explicó el demonio, poco orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo.-¿La vas a arreglar?- preguntó, de nuevo.- Las necesito para mañana.-

-Yo no hago reparaciones.- repitió de nuevo el olímpico.- Sin embargo, eres libre de hacerme cualquier otro pedido…-

-Mi pedido es que las arregles.- insistió el demonio, empleando un tono amenazante.-

Vulcanusmon puso mala cara.

-Haciendo alguna que otra mejora…- añadió finalmente.

-¿Qué clase de mejora quieres?- preguntó Vulcanusmon, curioso.

-Algo simple, cómodo y práctico, pero efectivo.- respondió el demonio, seguro de sí mismo.- Que sea fácil de usar, y que este adaptado al combate: las voy a usar mucho.-

Vulcanusmon contempló el desparpajo del muchacho. El demonio no era más que un jovenzuelo, pero se había atrevido a venir hasta allí, para que le arreglase sus armas.

-Bueno, sí es así, veré lo que puedo hacer.- cedió al final. Sentía cierta lástima por él, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Las recogeré a primera hora de la mañana.- dijo.- No me hagas esperar.- Acto seguido, se marchó. Salió de la forja, se subió en su motocicleta y abandonó la escena, dejando tras el una nube de polvo volcánico.

-"¡De nada, eh!- pensó Vulcanusmon.- "Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…"- Hacía bastante tiempo que él había abandonado la juventud. Podría considerarsele un hombre maduro, a diferencia de su esposa, siempre tan jóven, tan bella, tan viva…

Eso le recordaba que tenía que acabar los pendientes. Se puso manos a la obra: debia terminarlos cuanto antes, y ponerse con este nuevo encargo.

_Al cabo de media hora, ya había terminado el regalo de su esposa, y se había puesto con su "pedido especial". Seguía sin saber por qué lo hacía, pero lo iba a hacer de todas formas._

_A Vulcanusmon no le gustaba hacer reparaciones, no porque no supiese, sino porque le parecía una perdida de tiempo. Consideraba que era desperdiciar su talento._

_Tras una hora de trabajo, ya había separado y aislado ya cada una de las piezas de cada pistola, conservando las que habían permanecido intactas, y tirando aquellas que ya no servían, sustituyendolas por otras nuevas. De esa forma, podría reconstruir las pistolas sin problema. Sin embargo, aún no se había planteado que clase de mejoras podría implantarlas…_

Había separado y aislado ya cada una de las piezas de cada pistola, conservando las que habían permanecido intactas, y tirando aquellas que ya no servían, sustituyendolas por otras nuevas. De esa forma, podría reconstruir las pistolas sin problema. Sin embargo, aún no se había planteado que clase de mejoras podría implantarlas…

Vulcanusmon se sentó en la silla que tenía frente al escritorio de su despacho y se puso a pensar. Si el demonio le hubiera especificado para qué quería usar dichas pistolas, podría haber implantado alguna mejora que las ayudase a cumplir su comentido. Pero no le había dicho nada… Y a Vulcanusmon no le gustaba nada ir a ciegas.

Los encargos que le hacían normalmente, eran de digimons poderosos, que tenían claro lo que querían. Le solían dar una lista con su pedido, explicando el por qué lo uqerían, y para qué iba a ser utilizado; así cómo cuanto le iban a pagar por realizarlo. Vulcanusmon no lo realizaba por dinero, aunque una ayudita económica no le venía mal para mantener la forja. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un negocio.

Rebuscó entre sus cajones y en sus estanterías hasta que encontró las piezas y los accesorios necesarios: acababa de tener una genial idea, pero iba a llevarle su tiempo acabarla.

Alrededor de medianoche, los Octomons fueron a avisarle de que ya se marchaban. Ya habían acababo sus tareas, y los Asuramon ya hacía rato que se habían marchado.

-¿Le queda mucho, señor Vulcanusmon?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Un poco.- respondió el olímpico. -Me quedaré aquí por la noche a terminarlo.-

-¿Quiere que avisemos a la señorita Venusmon de que no va a llegar a casa hasta muy tarde?-

-No es necesario.- contestó Vulcanusmon, sin pensarselo dos veces. – La señorita Venusmon está acostumbrada a que yo llegue tarde cuando me quedo trabajando en la forja.- hizo una breve pausa.- Aunque gracias por la oferta.-

Los Octomons se despidieron con un cordial apretón de manos, y se marcharon a su residencia, no muy lejos de la forja, dejando a Vulcanusmon sólo, acabando su encargo…

Con las primeras luces del alba, el demonio irrumpió sin previo aviso en la forja. Ya le había avisado de que vendría pronto, pero Vulcanusmon no se esperaba que apareciera a aquella intempestiva hora.

-¿Las tienes ya?- preguntó el demonio, impaciente. –Las necesito ahora mismo.-

-Me he pasado la noche trabajando, y acabo de terminarlas.- respondió el olímpico. Si el demonio hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes, no las tendría listas.- Espero que el resultado te satisfaga.-

Vulcanusmon sacó las dos pistolas, y las puso encima de la mesa de su despacho. El demonio las cogió y se las acercó a su cara, examinandolas con sus tres ojos.

-He añadido un segundo cañón a cada pistola.- comenzó a explicar el olímpico.- De esta forma, saldrán dos balas de cada pistola en vez de una, cada vez que dispares. He añadido más espacio en la zona de carga, para que se pueda almacenar un mayor número de balas, así como un dispositivo que mejora la rápidez de disparo y la velocidad que adquiere la propia bala. Y además, la propia pistola ahora cuenta con un revestimiento de Chrome Digizoid: no creo que sufran mucho daño, en caso de que vuelvan a recibir un fuerte impacto.- concluyó, orgulloso, Vulcanusmon.- Tal y como pedías, es algo simple, pero cómodo y muy práctico.-

El demonio sonrío, de oreja a oreja.

-Tal y como esperaba, he hecho bien en pedirte este encargo. Me marcho ya.-

Comenzó a caminar, dando la espalda a Vulcanusmon.

-Espera.- le llamó el olímpico.- Ahora que he cumplido tu encargo, ¿no me vas a decir tu nombre?-

El demonio se lo pensó un par de veces antes de responder…

-Mi nombre es… Beelzebumon.- dijo, mientras se marchaba. Salió rapidamente la forja, se montó en su moto, y abandonó el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo; dejando a Vulcanusmon con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora, no estaba muy convencido de haber hecho bien en cumplir el encargo… Había oido aquel nombre antes… Decían cosas terribles sobre él…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota:<strong>

Bueno, este ha sido el 2º OS. Espero que os haya gustado. Una curiosidad, la pelea Beelzebumon VS Spinomon es por una imagen de Spinomon luchando contra Beelzebumon que circula por la red...

Quizás haga un OS sobre ella…


	3. OS 3- Mi mayor error

Bueno mis lectores (?) he aquí el tercer One Shot que he escrito para esta collección.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi mayor Error...<strong>

"Si alguna vez hube cometido algún error, sin duda fue aquel…

Sé que he de explicarme, aunque no es sencillo. Digamos que a mí, como ente maligno que soy, siempre me ha gustado corromper a los digimons. Me complace enseñarles lo relativa que es la moral, y me produce verdadeo placer ver como abandonan los que antes eran sus principios. En general, me gusta desafiar al Dios que me creó y que desde entonces me castiga. Y ésta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Había probado con toda clase de digimons sagrado, aunque las caídas que más me deleitaban siempre habían sido, y siempre seran las de los ángeles, los más allegados a nuestro señor Yggrassil.

Se puede decir que llevaba muchos siglos haciéndolo, y que, desde entonces, las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían aumentado sin ningún problema: ninguna de las especies que habían experimentado mis poderes se había resistido, ni tampoco se había vuelto en contra mía. Por, no directamente. Algunos iban por libre, como Barbamon, mi primera gran creación; pero ese viejo chocho que sólo piensa en el dinero no era una amenaza para mí. Al menos, no por el momento…

Sin embargo, ese afán que afloraba en mí, por seguir corrompiendo a figuras inocentes, y la curiosidad que siempre me embargaba, me llevaron a experimentar con un digimon con el que nunca me había planteado corromper: un Cupimon. La verdad era que, jamás he tomado en estima a los digimons de niveles tan bajos. Sé que todos, incluso yo, nos hemos encontrado alguna vez en esta deplorable clase de etapas, sin embargo, una vez que uno evoluciona, no quiere retornar a esa fase de inocencia y debilidad; ¿no tengo razón?.

Finalmente, una serie de circunstancias ajenas a mi control, me empujaron a realizar este experimento. Tras una serie de revuelos en la corte de los ángeles, esa "instituación" a la que tanto detesto, ascendió al poder de Heaven's Zone un Slashangemon. El recien nombrado monarca, impuso un régimen de hierro, para evitar que el control de su reino se le fuera de las manos. Sus firmes y régias medidas se tradujeron en falta de libertades rápidamente. Algunos miembros del pueblo no tardaron en irritarse; pero ninguno se atrevía a revelarse por medio a las represalias…

Ahí fue cuando yo entré en acción. No pude resistirme al ver aquel rostro inocente, de ojos verdes, revoloteando alrededor de Slashangemon, suplicandole piedad…"

* * *

><p><span><strong> -Flash Back-:<strong>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Slashangemon con tono serio, enfadado. No sabía cómo aquel Cupimon había podido superar la seguridad del recinto y colarse en su despacho.

-He venido aquí, para pedirte por favor que ayudes a los más necesitados. Muchos digimons, con las nuevas políticas, están pasando hambre. Y algunos están siendo acosados por los guardias de la zona.-

-La policia política hace lo que tiene que hacer. Si me otorgaron este puesto, es, sin duda alguna, para preservar la paz, y evitar que más ángeles se rebelen contra el órden establecido.-

Cupimon asintió levemente. Era cierto que desde hacía algunos años, las protestas había arreciado, y muchos de ellos, o habían sido encerrados preventivamente, para evitar que las fuerzas del mal los corrompieran; o bien los poderes malignos se habían apoderado de ellos antes de que la corte de los ángeles pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Sin embargo.- protestó el benjamín.- eso no te dá derecho a establecer una dictadura.-

-¿Quién ha hablado de dictadura aquí?- Slashangemon comenzó a enfurecerse. –Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

Cupimon entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacernada al respecto, y se dispuso a abandonar el despacho, una voz atravesó su pensamiento…

-"Sabes que él es malvado. Seguro que además ha sido la causa de todos los disturbios pasados… Debes detenerle…"- le decía la voz. Era una voz masculina, mas no muy grave. Su tono sereno, no parecía provenir de muy lejos. El digimon bebé miró alternativamente a un lado y a otro, en busca de aquel que lo llamaba. Más en aquella sala sólo se encontraban él y Slashangemon…

-"Yo sé cómo hacerlo…"- prosiguió la intrigante voz.- "Sé cómo tú puedes mejorar las cosas…"-

-"¿Mejorar las cosas?"- se preguntó Cupimon. – "¿Acaso eso es posible?"-

-"¿No habías ido por eso aquí?"- la respuesta de la voz fue precisa, contundente, y cargada de confianza. No cabía duda alguna: estaba en lo cierto.

-"¿Qué pretendes que haga?"- preguntó por fín Cupimon.

-"Derrótale."-

Cupimon no respondió. Lo que se le exigía era simplemente imposible. Ningún digimon en su etapa bebé puede derrotar a otro en su etapa ultra. A la voz se le había ido completamente el jucio, y al propio Cupimon también, por escucharla.

-¿Es qué no te has ido ya?- preguntó Slashangemon, al contemplar que el pequeño ángel aún no había abandonado la estancia. Se levantó, dispuesto a echarle.

Los pasos de Slashangemon eran lentos, o al menos eso le parecía a Cupimon. Eran lentos y pesados, e iban acompasados pon el chirriante sonido que poducía el roce de las diferentes piezas de la armadura del ángel.

Cupimon entrecerró los ojos, desesperado.

-"Haré lo que quieras."- le indicó a la voz.

-"Eso es todo lo que deseaba oir."- soltó una carcajada. Fue corta, y seca. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Una luz negra invadó el cuerpecillo de Cupimon. Slashangemon creyó que le estaba atacando, y ante aquella osadía decidió arremeter contra él con su espada.

Sin embargo, la luz se hizo más intensa, y la falta de visibilidad le obligó a detenerse momentáneamente. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, pudo observar como ahora otro digimon ocupaba el lugar de Cupimon. Había adoptado la apariencia de un niño pequeño, de cabello rubio claro y alborotado. Su cuerpecillo, cubierto por una sobria túnica blanca, presentaba unas enigmáticas marcas moradas, que conformaban arcáicos símbolos que hacía más de un milenio que no se veían. Sus cinco pares de alas, uno de los cuales coronaba su cabeza, resplandecían más que las de cualquier ángel que Slashangemon jamás hubiera visto; y los portaba cuatro anillos sagrados que portaban, reflejaban el poder que debía poseer pese a estar en una etapa no muy avanzada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Slashangemon. No estaba asustado: él no sentía aquella clase de emociones. Por el contrario, estaba sorprendido. Jamás había visto semejante criatura.

-Soy Lucemon…- dijo el recién evolucionado Cupimon, con aire sombrío.-

-Pues Lucemon, márchate. Suficiente has hecho ya…-

Sin embargo, Slashangemon no llegó a terminar la frase. Lucemon, arremetió contra el ángel de hierro, obligándole a abandonar el despacho. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo: sólo seguía su instinto.

Slashangemon, hecho una furia, tampoco pudo controlarse, y con un golpe certero, arrastró a Lucemon hasta que el ángel chocó con el marco de la puerta principal. Unos Shakkoumon que se encargaban de custodiar la puerta, contemplaron la escena, confundidos. Desconocían el hecho de que alguien hubiera pasado al interior del palacio.

-Abrid las puertas.- les indicó Slashangemon, mientras trataba de golpear de nuevo a Lucemon, sin resultado.

Los Shakkoumon obedecieron, pese a no comprender lo que ocurría.

Slashangemon consiguió por fin asestar un sablazo contra Lucemon, y llevar la batalla fuera del palacio. La batalla continuaría en el aire.

Lucemon se alzó por el cielo con sus brillantes alas, y concentró toda la energía que pudo en sus manos. Entonces, lanzó una tanda de meteoros contra su adversario.

Slashangemon consiguió evitar el primero, pero no el segundo ni el tercero. Se sorprendió por la potencia del ataque: pese a que su rival era de nivel principiante, sin duda, tenía un poder comparable a un digimon de cuerpo perfeccionado.

Lucemon, aprovechando la confusión del momento, volvió a contentrar la energía en sus manos, pero esta vez, para conformar una espada luminosa. Se posicionó sobre Slashangemon, blandiendo su espada, y asestó un sablazo con ella. Slashangemon logró detenerlo con sus propias espadas sin ningún problema.

El ángel de hierro se dispuso a golpear con sus propias espadas al recién evolucionado Cupimon. Con el primer movimiento que realizó, logró que Lucemon peridera la concentración, y la espada desapareciera; y el segundo, un golpe directo en las alas de Lucemon, provocó que el niño descendiera de los cielos bruscamente.

Chocó contra el suelo, y trató de levantarse, más no pudo: la espada de Slashangemon había impactado de lleno en sus alas, hiriendolas de gravedad.

-Maldición…- murmuró, con la cara apoyada en el suelo enladrillado en el que se encontraba tendido.

El gobernante de Heaven's Zone descendió grácilmente, y se posicionó frente a Lucemon.

-Tras esta osadía, te prohibo que vuelvas a pisar Heaven's Zone.- anunció el monarca. Acto seguido, agarró a Lucemon por su túnica, y lo elevó.

Lucemon no era consciente de lo que ocurría en aquel momento. Lo único que rondaba en su mente era la idea del destierro. Había luchado por sus ideales, y eso era la que había obtenido. Sin duda, aquello no iba a quedar así…

Slashangemon caminó hasta el borde de la esfera que constituía Heaven's zone. Justo hasta la frontera invisible que separaba aquel paraiso terrenal de la nada…

-Que tengas una buena caída, Lucemon.- dijo, mientras estiraba el brazo, y soltaba a Lucemon hacia el vacío…

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>"La verdad es que fue un experimento divertido. Me sorprendí enormemente al comprobar que el jóven Cupimon todavía conservaba una forma angelical cuando mis poderes actuaron sobre él. Normalmente, se produce un cambio radical cuando un digimon se sume en las tinieblas. Por una vez, pensé que había fallado, más sabía que era imposible.<p>

También fue gratificante ser el espectador de aquella lucha. Pese a que sabía que Lucemon iba a morir de todas formas, aguantó bastante más de lo que yo esperaba. Además, el final de la batalla fue impactante: esa vena sádica de Slashangemon es simplemente magnífica. Una pena que estuviera demasiado lejos de mi alcance, y que no pudiera corromperlo.

Lo curioso, y la causa de todas mis desgracias, es que Lucemon cayó tres veces. Me explicaré: primero cayó bajo mi influjo, luego cayo del cielo y bueno… Digamos que, pese a que pensé que esta segunda caída lo mataría, no fue así. Lo único que hizo fue conducime a la desgracia. Que Barbamon lo recogiera y cayera en sus garras fue un infortunio menor, una casualidad que condujo a una serie de catastróficas desdichas, que por poco suponen mi fin.

Durante todos estos siglos he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano por acabar con ese ser que yo mismo había creado: una amenaza real contra mi poder y contra todo lo que representaba. Mis primeros intentos, fallidos, infructuosos, sólo lo hicieron más fuerte. Sin embargo, ahora que he conseguido acabar con él de una vez por todas, sus seis compañeros vienen a por mí. Planean traerlo de vuelta a este mundo. Y para ello, tienen que acabar conmigo. Se dirigen hacia aquí, en este mismo instante.

Sin embargo, yo no voy a permitirselo. Suficiente esfuerzo me ha costado eliminarle como para que ahora vayan a revivirlo. Y además, intentan acabar conmigo; yo que los he creado a todos y a cada uno de ellos… ¡Qué osadía!

Y lo peor de todo es que se piensan que pueden conseguirlo…

Sin duda, mi mayor error fue crearte Lucemon; crearte y no saber detenerte a tiempo…

He de prepararme para la batalla. Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que, o bien te he invitado a mi castillo, o he perecido en esta batalla contra mis demonios. Con todo esto quiero advertirte, amable lector. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, algún día los necesitaras. Una pena que yo tuviera ninguno. Pero sobretodo, mantén a tus enemigos más cerca aún. Nunca sabes cuando pueden traicionarte de nuevo.

Se despide, atentamente:

Grandracmon"

* * *

><p>Grandracmon escondió la carta que había escrito entre dos ladrillos que había sueltos en la pared de su despacho. Sabía que sus enemigos no tardarían en llegr, y debería estar listo para cualquier cosa.<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí mi tercer OS. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios.<p> 


	4. OS4-Encuentro en las arenas del desierto

Bueno chicos, he aquí el 4º One Shot, y como prometí, es sobre Pharaohmon. Aquí lo dejo:

**One Shot 4: Encuentro en las arenas del desierto…**

**Pharaohmon y ¿?**

Sí había un adjetivo que podía definir la vida de Pharaohmon, sin duda alguna, era planificada.

Desde su nacimiento, se le había estado recordando que algún día sucedería a su padre como faraón de Sand Zone, y que debía prepararse para aquel cometido. Durante toda su infancia, había sido educado para ello y finalmente, tras la muerte de sus progenitores, heredó el cargo y comenzó a ejercer el dominio de la zona tal y como se le había enseñado.

Como gobernante, se limitaba a cumplir sus funciones régiamente; las cuales se habían vuelto una mera rutina para él: hacía de juez en aquellos casos más relevantes, ordenaba la construcción de grandes obras, gestionaba la economía y el sistema de abastecimiento y coordinaba el culto, ente otras muchas funciones de menor importancia.

Pocos acontecimientos desviaron su atención de su vida diaria.

Se casó con la mujer que sus padres habían elegido. No se pudiera decir que realmente la quisiera, pero se le hacía agradable su compañía, puesto que sabía escuchar, y siempre estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado, costara lo que costase. Con ella tuvo dos hijos; el mayor, que pronto se convirtió en un Gravimon; y el menor, el cual evolucionó a Pharaohmon, como su padre. Desgraciadamente, la mujer del faraón murió en el parto de su segundo hijo, dejando a Pharaohmon solo. Mucho más solo de lo que jamás hubiera esperado sentirse.

Pese a no haber estado enamorado de ella, Pharaohmon se sumió en la miseria. No había momento en el día en el que no se acordara de ella. Trató de refugiarse en el trabajo, y en la educación de sus dos hijos, sin éxito. Y por mucho que refulgiera el sol en Sand's Zone, y aunque su imperio se encontraba en su mayor auje; el corazón de Pharaohmon seguía esperando a que alguien llegara para llenar el vacío que su esposa dejó.

Sin embargo, aquello no sucedió hasta algunos años después de la muerte de su esposa… Pharaohmon recordará ese día por el resto de sus días…

El sol refulgía, y las arenas del desierto que constituía Sand Zone brillaban tal y cómo lo hacían habitualmente. Una figura femenina caminaba despreocupadamente por el desierto; sin ser realmente consciente de los peligros que podrían aguardarla. No llevaba nada consigo; salvo un parasol rojo que protegía su poco agraciado rostro de la fuerte luz que alumbraba el lugar.

Ella tenía pensado hacer una visita corta a la zona, para completar uno de los objetivos de su estudio; y, sí era posible, capturar un Skullscorpiomon y llevarselo consigo, de vuelta a su hogar.

Según tenía entendido, los Skullscorpiomon se escondían en las arenas de aquel desierto, esperando a cualquier pobre incauto que pasara por allí. Pero, sobre todo, tendían a concentrarse en torno a un obelisco que se encontraba en la sección noroeste del desierto; justo dónde ella se encontraba.

En cuanto divisó el obelisco, el cual para ella era sólo un trozo de piedra que se elevaba desde la nada; se puso eufórica, y se dirigió hacia él inmediatamente. Con energías renovadas, corrió hasta el monolito, esperando atraer la atención de algún Skullscorpiomon que allí se encontrara.

No obstante, no ocurrió nada. Apoyó su espalda contra aquella pared de piedra, y se deslizó hasta sentarse en la arena. Estaba cansada, y deseosa de terminar y volverse hasta el reino que tanto la había costado crear…

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó una figura subida en la cima del obelisco. Antes de que la visitante de la zona pudiera elevar la cabeza, él descendió del mismo, para estar frente a frente a la mujer. Ésta, confusa, colocó su parasol de forma que el recien llegado no pudiera observar su rostro.

-Espero algo.- se limitó a contestar la mujer.

-¿No querrás decir a alguien?- preguntó confuso el recien llegado.

-No, espero a que ocurra algo.-

-¿Y qué es ese algo al que esperas?- preguntó de nuevo, insistente. Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar el ángulo adecuado para observar el rostro de la mujer, pero el parasol lo tapaba por completo. –Lo lógico sería que estuvieras aquí para asombrarte por la magnificencia del obelisco. Sus inscripciones son un claro ejemplo del antiguo lenguaje digital jeroglífico.-

En lo que el recién llegado decía esto, la mujer giró la cabeza para apreciar los arcaicos símbolos que allí estaban inscritos, sin mover el parasol ni un milímetro.

-No me había percatado de ello.- respondió, con suma indiferencia.- No me interesan.-

-Este monumento lo mandó construir mi tatarabuelo cuando era faraón de Sand Zone, como primera gran construcción que representara su gran reinado.-

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres Pharaohmon, el faraón de Sand Zone?-

-Si hubieras retirado ese estúpido parasol te habrías dado cuenta antes…- respondió el monarca, divertido. – Te agradecería que lo retirases.-

-¿Es una ordén?-

-Puede que sí. O quizás no.- Pharaohmon soltó una carcajada.- Depende de cómo tú lo consideres. Pero, de verdad, te agradecería que retiraras el parasol de tu rostro. Me gusta observar los ojos de con quien hablo.-

-Bien, tú lo has querido…- fue retirando paulatinamente el parasol, desvelando lentamente lo que ella pretendía ocultar a toda costa. Para Pharaohmon, fue como un ritual mágico, y le dio la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía con cada facción que mostraba. Lo primero que el monarca pudo observar eran los dos cuernos rojos que de entre una maraña de cabello blanco salían. Luego pudo apreciar el antifaz, también rojo, que solo dejaba vislumbrar dos grandes ojos, de tamaño ciertamente desproporcionado con el resto del rostro. A continuación, una afilada y pequeña nariz daba paso a unos labios morados como los de los muertos, los cuales, presentaban un tamaño incluso mayor que el de sus ojos. Definitivamente, no era hermosa como Pharaohmon se había esperado. Aunque tampoco le importaba.

-Así podremos hablar mucho mejor.- dijo Pharaohmon. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Desde hace cierto tiempo es Archnemon.- dijo ella, triste. La armadura dorada que cubría los portentosos músculos de Pharaohmon refulgía incluso más que las arenas del desierto…

-¿Es que acaso tuviste otro?- la curiosidad del gobernante iba en aumento…

-Sí, pero esa es una larga historia que no me apetece recordar…-

Pharaohmon se percató de cómo Archnemon cerraba lentamente los ojos, como si tratara de recordar mentalmente aquello de lo que no le quería hablar.

-Supongo que al menos podrás contarme quées lo que te ha llevado a viajar a Sand Zone, y posicionarte junto al monolito.-

-Sólo si tú me cuentas primero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí. ¿No se supone que un monarca debería estar cumpliendo una serie de obligaciones con su pueblo?-

Sin cualquier otro le hubiera dicho semejante osadía, y más con ese tono tan irritante y reprochador que Archenemon empleaba, seguramente Pharaohmon le hubiera mandado a las mazmorras, o habría tomado una medida similar. Sin embargo, se encontraba plenamente intrigado con la presencia de la araña en Sand Zone. No era un digimon originario de la zona. Tampoco era probable que tuviera familia aquí. Y estaba convencido de que no había venido aquí por el sol abrasador que inundaba la zona.

-No tengo ningún incoveniente en explicartelo.- respondió el faraón, aparentemente calmado. Su máscara no dejaba traslucir al exterior sus emociones. – Digamos que éste es mi lugar de reposo, dónde puedo reflexionar sin que nadie me moleste. Los Skullscorpiomons se suelen concentrar en torno a esta zona, por lo que nadie en su sano juicio se atreve a internarse aquí, lo que me permite estar tranquilo.-

-¿Acaso tú no temes a los Skullscorpiomons?-

-¿Los temes tú? Porque no te veo muy preocupada.-

Archenemon negó con la cabeza.

-Touché.-

-Yo he aprendido a evitarlos, y a derrotarlos si es necesario.- aclaró el monarca. –Pero tú estás indefensa ante ellos. -

-Yo no me encuentro indefensa ante nada.- sentenció la araña con decisión.

-Lo dudo. SI te encontraras cara a cara con uno, el miedo te paralizaría.-

-Estás muy equivocado.- ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ahora lucía una gran sonrisa.- He venido aquí justamente para encontrarme con ellos.-

-¿Con ellos?- Pharaohmon no entendía por qué alguien querría toparse con los Skullscorpiomons, y menos en su habitat natural.

-Sí, con ellos. Estoy realizando un estudio sobre ellos.-

-Así que eso es lo que te ha traído a Sand Zone…-

-En efecto.-

-¿Y en qué consiste ese estudio, si puede saberse?-

-No, no puede saberse.- negó de nuevo con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero no puedo darte ningún detalle.-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sé que no vienes a causarle ningún mal a mi reino…- murmuró, solando un largo suspiro.- Los Skullscorpiomon no van a venir hoy, siento comentarte.-

Archenemon borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Cómo que no van a venir hoy?-

-Hemos soltado a unos bandidos en el otro extremo del desierto, y los Skullscorpiomon se habrán lanzado a por ellos en cuanto les hayan localizado. Están heridos y son una presa fácil.-

Los ojos de Archenemon se entrecerraron meintras maldecía por lo bajo. Cuando hubo terminado de soltar pestes, dijo, algo más calmada:

-¿Es así como tratais a vuestras gentes?-

-Sólo a los criminales. El resto del pueblo recibe un trato ejemplar.-

-Entonces tú eres de esa clase de gobernantes…-

-¿A qué tipo de gobernante te refieres?-

-Justicieros.- sentenció ella toscamente. Pharaohmon se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su desacuerdo.- Aplicas un castigo ejemplar a aquellos que se saltan las normas… Sólo te preocupan los que obran correctamente…- Archenemon se pasó su larga mano por la mata de cabello blando. El rubí que llevaba incrustado en la misma resplandeció bajo la luz del sol.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.- respondió el monarca complacido. Archnemon hablaba sin tapujos y decía lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera sus hijos le trataban así.- Cómo los Skullscorpiomon no van a aparecer, al menos por el momento; quizá podrías pasar unos días aquí. Supongo que no querrás marcharte hasta que tu estudio no haya concluido con resultados satisfactorios.

Archnemon arquéo la cabeza, dudando. Lo cierto era que necesitaba concluir satisfactoriamente su labor; y no tenía dónde hospedarse. La oferta de Pharaohmon parecía sincera, y no muy dañina, mas se preguntaba cuales serían los motivos que le llevaban al monarca a ofrecerle aquel trato tan cordial a una desconocida.

-Tengo dependencias de sobra.- añadió el faraón. –No me es ningún problema que te quedes. En caso de que lo fuera, jamás hubiera me ofrecido.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella, al final, con la duda todavía abordándola.

-Entonces sígueme.- la indicó, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la arena. Archnemon se colocó de nuevo su parasol, y caminó a su lado. La alivió que Pharaohmon dejara de contemplar su horrible rostro, del que ella tanto se avergonzaba. Sin embargo; Pharaohmon no se había percatado de que el parasol volvía a cubrir las facciones de su acompañante: sólo pensaba en que había encontrado el remedio perfecto a la soledad que durante tanto tiempo había sufrido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el One Shot. Tengo pensado hacer algún otro OS de estos, ya sea juntos o por separados. Pero él momento de conocerse es épico.<p>

Y ahora, una pequeña pregunta. Que prefieren: ¿un OS de Bastemon o un OS de Mushroomon?


	5. OS 5- Aspiraciones

**One Shot 5: Aspiraciones…**

**Mushroomon – Drama / Pensamientos Psicóticos…**

Mushroomon contempló como el Aliento Congelante de Metalgarurumon impactaba en el ahora cuerpo inerte de Puppetmon, que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, imperturbable. Pusó una expresión de horror, y decidió ir a ayudarle una vez el elegido y su digimon abandonaran aquel paraje de los dominios del Dark Master, lo cual no se hizo demorar mucho.

La seta se acercó a socorrer a su gobernante y protector. Con sus guantes morados, sostuvo el títere sin vida que una vez había sido su amo. La madera que componía su rostro estaba helada, y había adoptado una tonalidad gris claro, debido a la mezcla entre el marrón oscuro que presentaba orginalmente, y aquel color claro, casi transparente, del hielo que ahora lo envolvía. Sus ropajes estaban intactos. Al menos, por el momento.

Allí arrodillado, Mushroomon no sabía que hacer. Le embargaba un sentimiento de tristeza y agonía que no sabía como manifestar. El roce con el cuerpo del muñeco le producía tal frío que le impedía pensar con claridad. Y se encontraba demasiado nervioso y preocupado por si otro de aquellos malvados humanos se percataba de su presencia y acababa con él.

Tornó la mirada hacia la cara de su líder. Sus facciones seguían igual que siempre, unos ojos grandes y expresivos, y una nariz metálica y afilada que sobresalía de manera desmedida, y que apuntaba al horizonte con un matiz ligeramente acusador. Lo que variaba era su sonrisa. No era la típica sonrisa confiada o divertida que solía lucir. En ella, se veía reflejada miedo. Era la primera vez que apreciaba debilidad en él. Y eso no le gustaba. Aunuqe, dadas las circunstancias, como para no tener miedo.

Oyó un estruendo no muy lejano y decidió incorporarse. Cuando el cuerpo volvió a entrar en contacto con el suelo, se resquebrajó por completo, disolviendose en miles de datos que flotaban y se dispersaban en el aire. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del digimon child. Definitivamente, había muerto.

Se alejó del lugar él también, en dirección contraria a la que había ido el elegido que había acabado con Puppetmon. Aquello no podía quedarse así. Para nada. La muerte de su líder no iba a quedar impune. Él los había acogido a él y a su familia en el Bosque Metálico que constituía la Montaña Espiral., y había gobernado el territorio espléndidamente. Incluso lo había invitado a él y a otros habitantes de la zona a jugar con él en su humilde morada. Río: le encantaban los sádicos jueguecitos del Dark Master.

Paseando, llegó a los restos que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo de la mansión de Puppetmon. Él sabía que el hogar de la marioneta tenía modo de combate, por lo que le había comentado el propio habitante de la misma. Mas nunca la había visto en acción. Y ya nunca lo vería, estaba destrozada.

Miró a su alrededor. A parte de los escombros del hogar del Amo Oscuro, unos cuantos Redvegiemon reptaban por el suelo, tratando de salvar sus vidas y huír a un lugar seguro antes de que se les agotasen las energías: los niños elegidos habían derrotado a la casa, y con ella, a los propios Redvegiemon.

Mushroomon les miró con asco. No eran unos sirvientes leales de Puppetmon. Ellos, y otros muchos, comentaban a las espaldas del gobernante, mostrando su desagrado hacia los métodos que empleaba, así como en la intromisión en su territorio. La seta, siempre que los oía, se ponía de parte de Puppetmon.

-"Desde que ha venido estamos mucho mejor."- afirmaba. El resto siempre le miraban contrariado, y respondían:

-"Tu eres demasiado joven como para ver las cosas con perspectiva."- y entonces Mushroomon se enfadaba e iba a dar un paseo, como había hecho aquella fátidica tarde.

Jamás había entendido el verdadero significado de las palabras de sus compañeros. Él adoraba a Puppetmon, le idolatraba. Quería ser como él cuando creciera. Exactamente igual que él.

Rememorando aquellos momentos, le vino entonces la idea. Su gran idea. Aquella que llevaba planeando tanto tiempo, y que él ahora se veía obligado a realizar. Puppetmon ya no estaba, no existía. Era una pena, era su heroe. Pero no había dejado a nadie su legado. Y él era el candidato más adecuado para heredarlo.

Puso una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, como Puppetmon solía poner cuando tenía una idea…

Lo tenía claro: él se convertiría en el nuevo Puppetmon. Viajaría, evolucionaría, se haría más fuerte, y alcanzaría aquella grandiosa forma. Al fin y al cabo, estaba dentro de su posible línea evolutiva…

-"Primero me convertiré en Woodmon."- se dijo para sí.- "Luego en Cherrymon… Y…"- entonces su sonrisa desapareció. Para transformarse de Cherrymon en Puppetmon, debía morir, y sus datos no debían ser eliminados correctamente. Debían talarlo, pulirlo, y perder la vida que tenía para convertirse en lo que tanto anhelaba.

Pero no le importaba. Conseguiría alcanzar su forma perfecta, y de ahí, se uniría a algún plan suicida del cual saldría mal parado. Se uniría a un plan tan disparatado que lo causara la muerte… Tal y como hizo Puppetmon al unirse al plan de Piemon.

-"Un plan tan dispàratado que me cause la muerte…"- repetía mentalente, una y otra vez.

Se encontraba todavía en shock, alterado, confuso, desamparado. Pero la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo y le hacía entusiasmarse y venirse arriba. Se imaginaba un futuro grande. Un futuro hermoso… Su vida quedaría plasmada en la historia del Mundo Digital, tal y como una vez lo había hecho el primer Puppetmon.

El movimiento de las placas metalicas que componían el bosque le sacaron de su trance. Reflexionó sobre lo que estaba pasando. El bosque no se movía de la forma habitual. Estaba autodestruyendose, tal y como había pasado con la zona gobernada por Metalseadramon.

Comenzó a correr. Conocía la mejor ruta para escapar de allí. Huiría a la zona gobernada por Machinedramon,y de allí tomaría el barco a otro continente. Empezaría de nuevo, y, entonces, haría todo lo posible por cumplir su cometido.

Su nueva vida había comenzado, y ya tenía un objetivo: sería el nuevo Puppetmon, y aplataría a todo aquel que tratase de impedirselo.


	6. OS 6- Invitaciones de Boda

**OS 6: Invitaciones de Boda**

**Bastemon – Pensamientos**

Los ojos de la princesa Bastemon reflejaban un profundo cansancio, y se abrían, cerraban, y repetían el mismo proceso una y otra vez, mientras que las velas de la estancia en la que se encontraba tintíneaban paulatinamente al ritmo de la hipnótica melodía que el viento, armonioso, como un visitante inesperado, les marcaba.

Paseo su mirada por la vacía habitación que acogía su presencia, en lo que soltaba el primer bostezo que coronaría el crepúsculo. Hacía poco que se acababa de despertar de una de sus múltiples siestas, y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente agotada, mas sabía que debía continuar con su cometido, y que debía acabarlo antes de que los primeros rayos del sol dieran fin a la noche que ahora comenzaba.

Hacía ya un rato que había terminado de escribir la decimoquinta invitación de boda. Su nodriza la había aconsejado que eligiera un sobre y un papel bonito, pero sobrio, y que las redactara ella personalmente. Su prometido ya se encargaría de elaborar las suyas para sus propios invitados.

Había seguido aquel consejo,y que pese a la laboriosa y pesada tarea que la esperaba, sabía que era lo más conveniente, teniendo en cuenta su posición social. Además, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Su futuro marido se iba a hacer cargo de todos los gastos de la boda. Había sido un gesto muy cortés y acertado, sobre todo atendiendo a la delicada y precaria situación económica que asolaba a la princesa y su reino. Aunque claro, él desconocía que las arcas que se ocultaban en las profundidades del Castillo de Lake Zone estaban completamente vacías, y que las fuentes de ingresos de la princesa eran más bien limitadas. Y todo desde que llegó aquel putrefacto olor del lago de la zona…

Apiló el sobre de la decimosexta invitación junto con el resto, a su izquierda, alejadas del bote de tinta y la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo. Ya había elaborado la del rey Deramon, la del rey Valkyrimon, todas las de la corte de ángeles, y las de ciertos aristócratas de distintos continentes, como el afable, aunque excéntrico Myotismon de la Isla File. Sin embargo, las primeras que había redactado, con sumo gusto además, habían sido la de su amiga Queenchessmon y su padre, el rey de Chess. Sin duda, iba a necesitar el apoyo de su amiga en un día tan importante como aquel.

No se encontraba segura de la decisión que estaba tomando: dudada aún si era correcta, aceptable, o meramente pasable, y si los motivos que la movían eran los más recomendables para dar aquel gran paso con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Al fin y al cabo, aquel apaño no dejaba de ser un matrimonio de conveniencia: él pasaba a formar parte de la escasa y elitista realeza del Mundo Digital, mientras que ella volvía a recuperar todo su patrimonio y más. Con él, podría al fin solucionar los problemas de peste de Lake Zone, y hacer que sus escasos súbditos llevaran una vida tan cómoda como la que llevaban antes de que aquel mal apareciera.

Pero, ¿acaso la compensaba quedarse presa en la institución del matrimonio? Aquella pregunta abordaba la mente de Bastemon en todo momento. Día y noche, noche y día, reflexionaba sobre aquella preocupante cuestión.

Había planteado sus preocupaciones a su nodriza, y esta la repetía que no tenía por que encontrarse dudosa, ni desconfiar de las intenciones de aquel amable caballero con la cartera tan llena. A decir la verdad, la vieja nodriza estaba emocionadísima con el matrimonio. Ella misma la había presentado al aristócrata, y, en cierto modo, ella había organizado todo lo necesario para que se celebrara el casamiento y la relación fuera lo más fructífera posible. La vieja Babamon sólo quería verla feliz, y solventar todos sus problemas. Por eso se involucraba tanto, pensaba la princesa, muy convencida de lo que decía.

Redactó unas escuetas y ciertamente, menos elaboradas invitaciones para los olímpicos que guardaban una relación cortés con ella, y prosiguió con los siguientes invitados. Sus antepasados estaban emparentados con la realeza de Sand Zone, así que había decidido invitar a Pharaohmon. Aunque él no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de su esposa, debía invitarle. Por sus venas también corría sangre de la nobleza de Witchelny, sin embargo dudaba si invitar a su gobernante. MedievalDukemon había ascendido al trono tras derrotar al dragon que asolaba el reino, y siempre había mantenido con Bastemon una relación que muchas veces parecía pasar de la amistad al romance, y viceversa. A su madre la hubiera gustado verla con él algún día…

Empezó a tener frío y se levantó para cerrar el amplio ventanal que conducía a la terraza. Corrió la leve cortina de seda azul transparente, cuyos pequeños adornos brillaban a la luz de la luna, y proyectaban en la habitación destellos como los de una bola de discoteca.

Regresó al escritorio y se sentó para proseguir con su tarea. Ya se plantearía más adelante si enviarle o no una invitación a MedievalDukemon o no. De hacerlo, la escribiría la última. Sería la más dura de todas.

Tomó de nuevo la pluma, cogió otro rectangulito de papel, y escribió:

"Me complace informaros de que estáis invitados al enlace…"

Lo tachó. Las otras la habían quedado mejor. No era la misma frase que había utilizado en las otras. Y no la parecía la más adecuada. Su caligrafía, además, había empeorado. Tenía la mano cansada ya de hacer esa horrible letra gótiga de libro antiguo, que tanto la gustaba, pero que a la vez, tanto esfuerzo suponía.

Arrugó el trozo de papel, y, malhumorada, le tiró a la papelera.

Una sombra pasó por delante del ventanal, ocultando la luz de la luna momentáneamente. Bastemon, curiosa, decidió acercarse a ver lo que ocurría. Descorrió la cortina de seda, y pegó la cara al cristal. El roce de su tersa piel con el frío ventanal le produjo una sensación desagradableen un principio pero que luego tornó gustosa.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y puso sus manos alrededor de ellos para mejorar su visibilidad. No quería salir a fuera, pero tampoco soportaría perderse lo que estaba pasando. Mas, como no veía nada, no la quedó más remedio que abrir el ventanal y salir al balcón.

El contacto con el viento que corría libremente por la zona, como dueño y señor de la misma, la puso la carne de gallina. En cuanto comprobara de que se tratara, volvería dentro, cerraría el ventanal, y no volvería a abrirlo en lo que quedaba de noche.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón miró al horizonte. La figura de un pájaro bastante grande que sobrevolaba el cielo y se alejaba del castillo en dirección al bosque era lo que tanto la había alterado a la princesa.

Se dispuso a regresar al balcón, pero un una especie de sombra en el inmaculado suelo del balcón la obligó a detenerse. Se agachó para examinarlo detenidamente. En un principio pensó que sería una mancha, pero cuando paso despreocupadamente la mano, se dio cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

Se levantó, sosteniendo entre sus manos un par de plumas negras. Aquel pájaro había estado en su balcón. La había estado observando y no se había percatado de ello hasta que no había alzado el vuelo para marchar.

Regresó al interior y cerró el ventanal. Apagó las velas, y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. No la apetecía seguir escribiendo después de eso. No la apetecía hacer nada.


	7. OS 7- Sospechas en el Desierto

Aquí me presento, que hacía mucho que no redactaba un OS; y, aunque tenía ideas en mente… al final decidí que era mejor continuar con lo que ya tenía claro.

**Sospechas en el desierto**

Archnemon y ¿?

Localización: Sand Zone

Los primeros meses de la estancia de Archnemon en Sand Zone fueron maravillosos para ella. Aquello era un quid pro quo: ella aprendía sobre las costumbres y otros hábitos de su objetivo, mientras que ella le proporcionaba la compañía que el faraón tanto necesitaba. El monarca no buscaba otra cosa que una bocanada de aire fresco; y la misteriosa dama, si así podía considerarsela, era capaz de proporcionarsela sin lugar a duda.

Se había instalado en una de las múltiples y numerosas habitaciones de la pirámide morada, la más lujosa y la propia residencia de Pharaohmon. Las otras dos pirámides, la azul y la amarilla, estaban destinadas para sus hijos. La presencia de la nueva inquilina de su padre, los había alertado, y no habían tardado mucho en presentarse. Su padre ya les había informado de que la estancia de aquella visitante no cambiaría nada, y que su decisión era irrevocable, como de costumbre.

La araña no tardo en ganarse el afecto del primogénito, Pharaohmon XXVI, al que Archnemon no podía evitar llamar Junior. Mas al hijo del faraón no le complacía, por lo que la invitada procuró reservar ese nombre para sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que sólo se parecía a su padre en la apariencia. Él era jovial, presimiblemente honesto y orgulloso. Encarnaba a aquel tipo de personas presuntuososas que decían lo que pensaban sin importar las consecuencias. Archnemon era de la misma clase, por lo que no tardaron en congeniar. Tenían una mentalidad similar, aunque opiniones distintas, por lo que iniciaban arduos debates durante las cenas en las que ambos coincidían.

Con el faraón, la cosa era muy distinta. Era un hombre paciente, sereno, imperturbable, curtido a lo largo de los años, con una madurez completamente desarrollada, a diferencia de su primer hijo. Sus años de experiencia en el gobierno le hacían infinitamente sabio, por lo que Archnemon apreciaba cualquier información que él pudiera aportarla. No obstante, no por ello cesaba ella de oponerse a él cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

El problema era el segundo hijo de éste. Desde su primer encuentro, ya le dejó muy claro que ella era una intrusa. El más joven de los dos hermanos, Gravimon, tenía una mentalidad intermedia entre su hermano y su padre: maduro para su edad, e inteligente; con voz propia, que expresaba en el momento idóneo. Es por ello que todas sus conversaciones con la intrusa de daban a puerta cerrada, y nunca se subía el tono más de lo necesario. Las frases mordaces tampoco eran necesarias: ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pretendía comunicarles.

Archnemon no tardó en comprender que Gravimon temía que se le arrebatara su futuro puesto como gobernante; y aunque ella había insistido en que una vez lograra su objetivo, marcharía a su propio reino; el joven se había empeñado en no creerla. Así que al final, y para hacer más entretenida su estancia, se planteó seguirle el juego.

Mas cuando uno juega con fuego, al final uno se quema, y eso es algo que no tardaron en aprender los dos. Cuando una de las siervas de la araña, Dokugumon, se decidió a ir a buscar a su ama y señora, la tragedia se desató.

La Dokugumon había realizado una larga travesía hasta llegar a Sand Zone, recorriendo la mayor parte del Continente Xross durante el trayecto. Todos se encontraban preocupados por la ausencia de su reina. La misión que ella misma tenía que acometer debía haber concluído ya según los cálculos que ella misma les había planteado a sus súbditos. Pero allí se encontraba ella, sin haberla resuelto aún, meses después de su partida.

-Resulta más complicada de lo que en un principio me pareció. Ahora estoy obteniendo información útil además. Son como dos misiones en una.- alegó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Dokugumon asintió, complacida. Lo cierto era que daba igual lo que le dijera: con saber del bienestar de su señora les valía a todos los súbditos. La profunda admiración que la profesaban era inimaginable para cualquier digimon en su sano juicio. Para ellos, Archnemon era su diosa.

En lo que ella pensaba qué más datos proporcionarle a Dokugumon, Gravimon se percató entonces de su presencia. Venía del oasis, tras haber mantenido una agradable charla con Anubismon, como de costumbre, y aquel era el camino más rapido para regresar a su pirámide azul.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- inquirió el joven.

-¿Quién es éste que osa importunarle, mi señora?- preguntó Dokugumon, confusa.

-Tranquila Dokugumon, es un conocido. Y Gravimon, ésta es sólo una de mis siervas. Ha venido al no haber recibido noticias mías.-

-¿Tiene pensado quedarse indefinidamente, como usted, Archenmon?-

-Ahora mismo se iba.- declaró la soberana de aquella tierra tan lejana a Sand Zone.- Retirate, Dokugumon, e informa de lo que te he dicho. Si en un mes no he vuelto, venid a buscarme.-

Dokugumon asintió, y dio media vuelta, incomodada por la presencia de Gravimon. Era mejor que cumpliera la orden y se marchase.

Gravimon por su parte, analizó lo que acababa de sirvienta de Archnemon se encontraba allí para, aparentemente, comprobar el estado de su ama. Y ésta la mandaba regresar a por ella dentro de un mes. Sin embargo, el empleo del verbo en plural le atormentaba. "Venid" indicaba que varios irían a buscarla. ¿Tendría pensado invadir Sand Zone?

-¿Deseas preguntarme por algo más o puedo iniciar la travesía de vuelta a mis aposentos?-

-Creo que debería, mas antes he de medir mis palabras.-

-No creo que debieras medirlas. Lo que tienes que hacer es aclarar tu pensamiento. Nunca tienes realmente claro lo que piensas de mí. Más concretamente, no acabas de comprender mi modo de actuar.-

-Eso es porque no dejas a nadie vislumbrar tus verdaderas intenciones.-

-No, eso es porque todas tus suposiciones se fundamentan en bases incorrectas.-

-Soy lo demasiado sabio como para equivocarme en mis presimas.-

-Ese es precisamente el problema: eres, o te crees tan sabio, que te ciegas a ti mismo. Tratas de enredar las cosas cuando en realidad no hay problema alguno.-

-Eres tú la que nos engatusas para introducirnos en tu red de araña. Es lo mismo que tratas de hacer ahora.-

-Sí es eso lo que de verdad piensas…- sonrió. – Me podría detener a refutar todas tus acusaciones, pero me resultaría tan sumamente aburrido… Y hay tantas cosas para hacer aquí que sería un desperdicio.-

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que había venido. No la gustaba enfrentarsea Gravimon en campo abierto y sin testigos. Desconocía el límite de la fuerza de la paciencia del heredero, y sabía que, por el odio manifiesto que se tenían; algún día intentaría librarse de ella…

Gravimon esto también lo sabía, pero no haría nada hasta no tener pruebas suficientes de las maquinaciones de la visitante, lo cual no sucedería hasta un mes después de este último encuentro, pero eso no lo podían saber ninguno de los dos…


End file.
